pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Panic/Archive6
Chippy chippy chip-a pachi! Tab 06:08, 5 January 2009 (EST) : [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:12, 5 January 2009 (EST) Lets do it Lets msn [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 07:07, 7 January 2009 (EST) :work. Also, I'm not sure if I have your MSN anymore. Try adding Sausage_Ostrich@live.co.uk. SausageOstrich is borked. I can send you pictures of happy things I draw with my new tablet. - 07:09, 7 January 2009 (EST) i made them a long time ago so no point in keeping them there since they arent good to peruse when you have sound http://schoolingharry.ytmnd.com/ http://drugstore.ytmnd.com/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpocrqvP2Yg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nebKYFxXrLY (only after first youtube) i probably add more later. --Mafaraxas (talk) 06:41, 8 January 2009 (EST) Did everyone rage WAR? Also, possibility of rawrspiking in the near future, running -image now to see if it de-retards stuff. --71.229 07:59, 8 January 2009 (EST) :I haven't officially raged till the 20th. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:07, 8 January 2009 (EST) :: :o) --71.229 08:20, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::Mine runs out at some random time in the future. - 08:54, 8 January 2009 (EST) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AXPnH0C9UA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8ymGmcwmhA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbl3kJsP8wg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8LRVgsKsBA lolBritishPeoplePlayingFootball --Mafaraxas (talk) 08:52, 13 January 2009 (EST) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wh6JPbIWNU0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jen46qkZVNI --Mafaraxas (talk) 05:20, 15 January 2009 (EST) el oh el You are epic sometimes. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 05:45, 12 January 2009 (EST) :I agree. Also, chocobo knights and clown moogles are epicly cute. Also also how the fuck do you play classes like Illusionist? 28 mana for a spell :< Granted it hits every enemy on the map but it does like the same damage as the -a spells and the maps are so small and they all ball up anyway. Summoner is much hawter imo. - 06:06, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::Passive abilities and secondary class. Humans get a half-MP passive ability, and seers get the MP farming skill. I think nu mou have something, but i forget. --Mafaraxas (talk) 06:36, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::This is on a Nu Mou. Ever since I found out that a spear-wielding unit with counter attack will attack through an enemy to hit a friendly unit that damaged him, I'm toying with recruiting a bunch of Moogles and making them Chocobo Knights with 2 types of elemental spears, 2 elemental AoEs and an absorb cloak for each elemental type; then watching them AOE the fuck out of themselves and monsters and counterattack like nutters. - 06:51, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::::Illusionist+magic frenzy for great justice. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:37, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::::there's no magic frenzy for noo moo. --Mafaraxas (talk) 21:25, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Does not matter. Jumping across the map hitting people with sticks/books is win, regardless of relevance. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 22:30, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Go get the clan ability "channeling" and half mp. Had 4 Nu Mou nuke the map even before they reached me. Stardust is win. Also, there was one mission where the undeads just kept coming(you were supposed to head for the end), so basically it was a farmfest with star cross. P.S Hopefully I am talking about the same game in the series as everyone.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 03:51, 13 January 2009 (EST) Sorry If you got the impression that I think Misery is an asshole and I'm out to get him. Right now I think that's your impression of me and I don't like it.-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 07:34, 19 January 2009 (EST) :Don't listen to him, he thinks that Misery is an asshole and he's out to get him! Ricky vantof 07:44, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::Shhh I already made Panic rage after taunting his poorly composed paragraph on a basely accusation that I make retarded comments-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 07:49, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::Btw you comment was condescending even if you didn't realize it cause you have an admin-sized ego, and you make way too subjective conclusions. And using asshole and bizarre is never ever ever ok... PvXwiki is srs bsns-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 08:01, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::When you finally look up condescending, make sure to check for the meaning of rage, too. - 08:03, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::The ego has overflowed-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 08:04, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::::ups. check ego, too. - 08:06, 19 January 2009 (EST) Wow, Relyk is a pretty fucking big douchebag. Why isn't he banned yet, seriously? Ricky vantof 08:05, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::::I can't find the Panictionary-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 08:08, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Panic is actually right here. You used all 3 of those words completely wrong. Stop being immature, really. Rawrawr Dinosaur 08:09, 19 January 2009 (EST) Mean people are mean. I cried when everybody started harassing me :( [[User:I Predict A Riot|'I Predict A Riot eeek!']] 07:00, 20 January 2009 (EST) :be less smelly and mebbe they won't. - Panic! 07:06, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::Your sig is 54 px too wide tbh. 217.120.228.192 07:17, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::No-one cares about width, is the height that everyone QQ's about. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 07:20, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::I FUCKING CARE ABOUT WIDTH. 217.120.228.192 07:22, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::PvX:SIGN is a guideline, not a policy. It says the dimensions the signature SHOULD be, not must be. So long as it doesn't disrupt text spacing, it's not a problem. Also, I'm not going to be keeping this sig for any significant length of time. - Panic! 07:25, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::So if it's a guideline, I would be allowed to use .gif's in my signatures? 217.120.228.192 07:26, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::::So long as they are not disruptive. See Mgrinshpon and Skakid for examples. - Panic! 07:28, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Brandnew, login pl0x :< [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 07:29, 20 January 2009 (EST) farming its been tested, a 55 which kills enemies at the same time got the same amount of items as a 55 SV necro, i get less white/blue items when i kill em all simultanously(i think) but i get the same amount of purple,golds, and ectos ofc;o..test it with a non-aoe warr n then with a hb warr in UW, tis uh-ma-zin [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 13:05, 26 January 2009 (EST) :If this is what I think it's about, testing has shown that drops seem to be based purely on the random seed of the time when you enter an instance. - (talk) 16:15, 26 January 2009 (EST) :I personally haven't noticed that, but Misery says he's fairly confident in the seed theory so it's probably just coincidence about golds and ectos. On the other side though, less blues and whites still means less drops so perhaps it's a bit of both. - 04:51, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::It's pretty evident if you do the vaettir keg farm often. An average of 3-4 drops per 30 vaettirs is sad.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 07:37, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::The good thing is, gold drops are more or less the same.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 07:38, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::Why do you care about anything other than golds again? Also, yes the seed test seemed to indicate that there was some variance in white and blue drops. QQ moar imo. - (talk) 07:55, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::::k. - 08:07, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::::Get gwiki'ers to research what time(s) you can enter best! They've got nothing to do but researching shit in GW anyway. Brandnew. 06:56, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::::::I assume they use date and time, so GG. - (talk) 07:04, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Moo, get gwiki'ers anyway. Brandnew. 07:08, 29 January 2009 (EST) loldongs badchatisbad - (talk) 06:49, 29 January 2009 (EST) :ITS OK BECAUSE TOMORROW I SIT ON MSN WIF U. Also, I have a special mission for you. I want you to design a sexy mc dagger about the length of a cubit. Something sensual yet not too complex as I'll have to render it mostly from scratch. - 06:53, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::Wtf is a cubit.. - (talk) 07:04, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::It's the length of your forearm. - 07:10, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::::tbh, maybe at home I do that. - (talk) 07:11, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::::Maybe. Also, it could be a shortsword or the like. Also, I plan on doing a crowbar too. because that's an loleasy thing to render. - 07:17, 29 January 2009 (EST) Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Ricky vantof 01:17, 4 February 2009 (EST) :Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot 71.229 01:20, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::ups, going to be spending all weekend modelling some problem for a math competition. --Mafaraxas (talk) 01:34, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::Since this weekend will be the grand unveiling of my new PC, no, you will not be. You will be running BA spike in AB. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 01:40, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::::Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot - 05:28, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::::oboy. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 05:33, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::::::DSHOT! - (talk) 05:33, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::::::argh! my balls! - 05:34, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Sounds fun, I want to join in.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 05:51, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Your best chance is to look out for a team of BA rangers running around and then hang out solo in the outpost. When the invite from Dr J Pianc comes you will need to grab the opportunity like a hooker snatching a bag of smack from her dealer. Then, you must ping a bar that is most amazingly brave. Since it is double points, I will not accept any less than 200% bravery. - 06:02, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::u brave? - (talk) 06:04, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::1-10 Ricky vantof 06:57, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Dshot ZB with nat stride?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 07:02, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Try harder, Pika. This is AB not RA. - 07:06, 4 February 2009 (EST) Fuck stances. Ricky vantof 07:06, 4 February 2009 (EST) Who needs stances to be a defense nig? - 07:14, 4 February 2009 (EST) oh.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 07:15, 4 February 2009 (EST) :Yeah...that build has no use >: Ricky vantof 07:51, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::NPCs will keep attacking through Shield and counterblow and bane and blind as will most ABers. - 07:53, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::The healing spells on your bar have no use. Be braver. - (talk) 07:54, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::But....it's so not-brave :< Ricky vantof 07:55, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::::There is nothing braver than a Mo/W wielding a hammer and using KD-triggered skills with no way to KD on demand. - 07:56, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::::: this is Mo/W ofc. --217.44.68.161 07:58, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Full of dead horse cliches still being beaten years after they stopped being even remotely funny. - 08:01, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::::But a monk wielding a hammer that's actually useful on the battlefield is braevst. Also: :::::Elementalist wielding hammers that do an insane amount of damage and q-knock...need I say more? Ricky vantof 08:04, 4 February 2009 (EST) That's how you do it nobs. Sprint is not a cancel btw. - (talk) 08:04, 4 February 2009 (EST) 55HP BB Monk imo. Ricky vantof 08:07, 4 February 2009 (EST) Bunny Choppa - 08:13, 4 February 2009 (EST) With a Jingle Bear :D Ricky vantof 08:17, 4 February 2009 (EST) :Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot Burning Arrow Hunter's Shot Savage Shot [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 04:19, 5 February 2009 (EST) --Relyk 04:37, 5 February 2009 (EST) :Your level of bravery is very low. - (talk) 04:39, 5 February 2009 (EST) Ricky vantof 04:46, 5 February 2009 (EST) :I'd prefer a fourth BA pew pew. - (talk) 05:03, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::Deep Wound is amazing, but fourth BA would work. Ricky vantof 15:22, 5 February 2009 (EST) [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 05:07, 5 February 2009 (EST) Usage: Always stay in Prage as much as possible; try to maintain it. Use Frenzy to cancel Prage. Use Frenzied Defense to cancel Frenzy. Use Healing Signet if you are dying. Kill stuff weaker than you. [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 05:17, 5 February 2009 (EST) :Both you and Relyk forgot the BA rangers. Very dissapointing. He proposes a meta-rific build and you propose something seemingly designed to make you die as fast as possible. I'm afraid that's a 3 on the bravery scale. Please try to get above 5 next time. Once again I'm very very dissapointed in both of you.- 06:05, 5 February 2009 (EST) Cap shrines super fast--Relyk 11:16, 5 February 2009 (EST) :That is the most unbrave thing I've ever seen with the possible exception of Willie Deceid. Stop posting now, please. - 11:27, 5 February 2009 (EST) or earthshaker/magehunter's, if you want. --Mafaraxas (talk) 15:07, 5 February 2009 (EST) ohyes 15:19, 5 February 2009 (EST) / as your fourth character imho. 82.75.192.76 15:27, 5 February 2009 (EST) moo I know, I know, fourth BA, etc. Ricky vantof 15:25, 5 February 2009 (EST) :Needs a 4th BA. 15:28, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::Gotta have to admit, unblockable, deep wound, spike support, it's haaawt Ricky vantof 15:29, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::Doesn't make it a BA. Brandnew. 15:33, 5 February 2009 (EST) moo--Relyk 15:27, 5 February 2009 (EST) :OMFG STOP BEING SO BAD RELYK Ricky vantof 15:28, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::Relyk, you do know the definition of brave right? Brandnew. 15:29, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::: --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 15:38, 5 February 2009 (EST) ohnoo 15:40, 5 February 2009 (EST) :And mine are bad....--Relyk 20:36, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::I'm stealing Crow from the Pikajew douche. Those bars are so brave. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 00:32, 6 February 2009 (EST) So I can force Ricky to augury-bitch for me. :> --71.229 00:39, 6 February 2009 (EST) :What side r u playing for? Misery and I are Lux, therefore Pianc is Luxon because we're making him. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 00:41, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::In that case, I am Luxon too. :> --71.229 00:42, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::I also saw you online yesterday and you ignored me :< [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 00:45, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::That was probably my brother. I would never ignore Mr. Big. --71.229 00:49, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::WHAT LUXON, MORE LIKE SUXON LOLOLOLOLOLOL Pianc Anon and I are Kurz, so you better get your ass away from them damn hippies and join the emos and goths. Ricky vantof 00:51, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Ricky. :< Remember the strong HA teams :< Now I'm a Suxon? :< [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 00:52, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::::AB IS SRS BSNS! Way more srs than HA. nevar forget. Ricky vantof 00:53, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Well, I'll see you on the other side, Kurdick. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 00:55, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Well, if it's that important to you I can go Suxon for once >: Ricky vantof 00:56, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Imagine 12 BAs and the 4 augury bitches on Luxon. Everything would die horribly. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 01:02, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Image them on Kurzick...exactly the same D: I prefer running strong stuff the the Ride the Hammer build, a build that exceeds in bravery. Ricky vantof 01:10, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::I'll probably do Kurz too. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 01:12, 6 February 2009 (EST) tbh, run 3x BA if you like, but Scorpion Wire is smexy. dun really care what else you run. --Mafaraxas (talk) 02:38, 6 February 2009 (EST) :Take both Scorpion Wire and Wastrel's Collapse :> Ricky vantof 04:34, 6 February 2009 (EST) There's no need to post 4 bars. The build is 3 BAs and something random and brave. Like an AoD sin with 8 Command Fall Back. - 04:48, 6 February 2009 (EST) :Also, whether we play Kurz or Lux depends on which has the higher wait time. - 04:49, 6 February 2009 (EST) :He was many braves. 4 BAs is also acceptable. - (talk) 05:31, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::im no kontpiraat D8 [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 11:27, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::^ kontpiraat. - (talk) 06:28, 7 February 2009 (EST) Whiskey Tango Foxtrot Hai panic, what's uuup? ;o Ricky vantof 04:31, 9 February 2009 (EST) :You still haven't sketched me that thing you wanted, punk. - 04:43, 9 February 2009 (EST) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOp_WQTkvW4 - (talk) 06:41, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::I changed my mind, sorry Pianc D: Ricky vantof 06:49, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::np. The chances of me doing it for you at this point would have been pretty low anyway :> - 06:57, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::::<: Doctor Joseph Kontpiraat Ricky vantof 06:59, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gEy2FJ_AiA&feature=related - (talk) 07:05, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::::::he rap very fastly Ricky vantof 07:09, 10 February 2009 (EST) I'm fucking brilliant. People are going to be running this within a week. --Mafaraxas (talk) 00:41, 12 February 2009 (EST) thats what i ran last night, strong spike [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 02:08, 12 February 2009 (EST) :zomg dudez. I'll totally run that today if I'm conscious when you want. 02:10, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::well actually i was solo spiking in RA, instant kills tbh (for srs), single woh wins though, but not every monk is paying attention [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 02:13, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::Gimme stats. 02:26, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::::12 Smiting, 12 Deadly Arts. Honestly, be better at game Big =/ - (talk) 02:57, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::::I think he meant like, how good it did in RA Oo [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 02:58, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::::::16 smite, 12 deadly [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 03:01, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Mizzles, I will cuntpunch you. :< Also, I'm now a monk with daggers, so gg. 03:02, 12 February 2009 (EST) I'd tap that. :o...k...- 11:46, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::SoO runs get really boring with a bad runner O.o 11:48, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::SoO? - 11:51, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::Shards of Orr. Lolzy PvE. I just want the bds skin tbh >.> 11:55, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::It's not worth trying for, tbh. I've run SoO like 90 times and never gotten one. But then again, I've done a lot more VSF runs and never gotten a VS either. Maybe I'm just bad luck. (→11:58, 16 February 2009 - ) :::::orite. I usually see it abbreviated as "Shards". BDS, VS, and everything else is Zzz once people start selling them en masse. It's like tormented shields; everyone's fucking got one now. - 12:02, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::/agree. Hell, I have a tormy and vs. But a guildie got a bds off a chest, and i'm the jealous type. ;) 12:03, 16 February 2009 (EST) (make me a new sig Jesus!) :::::::66th SoO run (yep, I counted). Guildie says the 69th will be the one, I think she was just horny >.> 12:09, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::"Internet", "she", and "horny" should send off alarm bells for you imo. - 16:02, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::I lol'd irl. 16:03, 16 February 2009 :::::::::New Youtube celebrity on the way. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 16:27, 16 February 2009 (EST) Rickyvantof 20:49, 25 February 2009 (UTC) The weasel is in the chest, but it is completely out of apricots. Misery Says Moo 14:06, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :There were 500 earlier but now there are none and he is most pleased to find a friend instead. - 14:55, 2 March 2009 (UTC) What are you doing on the internets? Aren't you supposed to be in transit? Misery Says Moo 13:19, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :I rage to Bristol in 1 hour. Also, watch the link to the opening sequence I posted. It's amazing. - 13:24, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::I shall do so when I am in the homes, but that is not for 7.5 hours D: Misery Says Moo 13:25, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::I hope I can get a hawt mc mp4 player in the airport on the cheap - 13:39, 9 March 2009 (UTC) He left before he came and I returned and found nothing. Misery Says Moo 13:26, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :It's hidden where everyone wants but no one expects. - 13:34, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Autocomplete wiped. I require of thee, a link. Misery Says Moo 15:12, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :http://pvx.forums-free.com - 15:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :o) (06:03:56) Panic: FUCK YOU DR SNARES (06:03:59) 71.229: his line has already ended (06:04:01) Panic: FUCK YOU IN THE ASS (06:04:09) Panic: WITH A WHOLE FUCKING HORSE Image: Profession Ranger Hi there. I've been tinkering with the different profession guides on here and was curious where you got the image used on the Ranger guide (since you're listed as the uploader on the image's page). It looks nice, crisp, and official, and I'd like to add one to the other profession guides to help spiff them up. ... Actually on examination, it looks exactly like the one on Guild Wars Wiki. But over there the image has a grumpy tag stating it's not allowed for third-party use. So basically, I guess I'm asking -- since you seem to know how to obtain them and upload them -- if I can steal all the other pretty profession poses and put them in the other guides without causing trouble for some administrator in a week or two. Thanks! -- AudreyChandler 01:38, 2 April 2009 (UTC) As a sysop I'm entitled. wtf? ~ Big sysop 22:56, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :? - 23:41, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::wtf? ~ Big sysop 03:21, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::?--Relyk 05:28, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::wtf? - 08:23, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::::? ~ Big sysop 17:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hey Big, could you stop spamming on talk pages? Misery Says Moo 17:26, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::?--Relyk 20:46, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::? ~ Big sysop 00:06, 4 April 2009 (UTC) That one Ranger note Hi. While uploading and updating the images for the profession guides, I noticed you reverted my edit (which was reverted then un-reverted by someone else already) mentioning that +30 vs. Elemental = halved damage from on-level sources. Since this has happened twice now, I am curious to know the motivation. Frankly it's not a big deal to me (or the rest of the world) at all, but in order to contribute helpfully to the guides in the future, I would like to understand what was unsuitable for inclusion about this edit (since you left no justification in the edit summary). Thanks! -- AudreyChandler 07:43, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :I removed it because it already mentions that their base armor is 70 and they get a bonus 30 against elemental damage. I felt adding another sentence that explains this equals 100 armor vs Elemental is redundant. Also, it's an article about Rangers rather than about armor, so the half damage note just seems to be more information than there needs to be. I can understand wanting to have a complete article, but I want to try and keep them as concise as possible and more about what roles the classes fulfill in Guild Wars than getting into mechanics that have not much to do with the class specifically. - 08:21, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::kk, makes sense to me. Although the idea was to explain that Rangers take half damage from Elemental without even trying, not to sum 70 and 30 for someone. x] It seems like something special to the profession, and it doesn't stand out to a new person just glancing at the armor stats. Then again, who is the target of these Guides? New players? Or people familiar with the game who are picking up a new profession? Or people already playing the profession that want to play better? Some perspective on that would help me to understand what info is and is not appropriate. ::Regardless, I really like these guides so far. They need a lot of work still, but something is clicking about them differently than the hashed-salad ones on GWW and GWiki. As someone fairly new to the game, who is trying to settle on a profession, browsing the Ranger guide made me go, "yeah! this is the sort of guide I'm looking for!" Very direct, concise, and most of all it feels like a realistic perspective on the profession instead of meandering regurgitation of the official ANet lines. Especially the "Generic Utility Ranger" guide was exactly what I was looking for -- the typical bar a non-trendy Ranger would use, plus some optional slots with a good explanation of the different choices to fill them with. Perfect! ::I know GW is sort of reaching the end of its lifespan, but it's brand new to me and very exciting. I don't have the expertise or experience necessary to really flesh anything out, but I would like to do what I can to help build up the Guides section here. I see a lot of potential in them. So, thank you for being patient with me so far, and let me know if you have any suggestions for what I can do to contribute to their development! :D -- AudreyChandler 08:11, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::Without actually going and reading the guides I am going to suggest that the purpose of our guides is to suggest builds and playstyles, usually based upon what is prevalent in the metagame. Game mechanics is more under the jurisdiction of GWW or Gwiki, we don't really care about recording facts. Target audience would be players new to the game/new to the class who actually want to play the class properly rather than being "creative". Misery Says Moo 08:47, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::::What Misery says, really. Obviously this is a wiki and I can't really take ownership and decide for people what goes in the guide, but I would like them to sort of take the form of: ::::This is profession X. It's used mainly for this. Here's the weapons you're likely to be using and here's how useful your attributes will be. All this leading up to the builds section which then basically says "this is what people are doing with the class". If people want a guide to the class there's some very nice articles written by people who've been playing the class at competitive levels. If we'd want to do something like that, I would suggest creating guides that are a better version of the "How to Play Profession" on GWW and GWikia. ::::I think this all probably all comes down to the unrealistic picture painted by other Guides. Guides that are full of fluff and lore. Stuff like Elementalists being the "big fokn domagez" class when currently it's Discord, Cry of Pain, and Ray of Judgement dominating in PvE and Elementalists only really seeing offensive play in Arenas and AB. ::::So once again, I'd really like the guides to be a straight forward "Here's the class. Here's what you can/should do with it." - 14:40, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Great. Yes. Perfect. I agree completely, the more it gets put into perspective. Honestly, again, that's exactly the clean sort of guide I was always trying to find on the other wikis and, like you said, can't. Actually playing the professions has been somewhat confusing based on what GWW/Gwiki state at length about most of them (well, I guess it's hard to get Monk wrong). The sort of raw, realistic tone of (some of) the PvX guides is refreshing and helpful/educational. :::::A lot of the guides haven't been worked on in a while and with you having such a good, strong vision for them, I think that's a shame *dreadful chikchoop skill failure sound*. So, I would like to know what I could do to help get them rolling and developing again. If you don't have any ideas I'll just figure something out (lol), but since you seem to really "get" what's going on with them, I'd like to work within your guidance as much as possible. -- AudreyChandler 18:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) For the attention of the institutes Doctor Pirate Dear Doctor/Pirate, It has been brought to my attention that I lost my Tabbyursa pic when I reformatted. Please reupload. GTFO, Tab 09:36, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :http://img124.imageshack.us/img124/6276/tabbyursasb3.png --Mafaraxas 21:52, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hey guys nice to see you again. #____^ - 21:53, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Moo Hide-And-Seek 00:45, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Guidelines for guides Hi. I'd like to start trying to renovate the profession Guides and streamline them into a more standardized format. Your supervision would be appreciated since you seem to a) know how to play the game and b) have a clear idea about what the Guides should explain and provide. For starters, I'd just like to get one Guide narrowed down as the "gold standard" by which to compare and modify the others. My first inclination is to use Guide:Ranger as the standard; do you feel that Guide basically gets everything done that a profession Guide should? Additionally, I'm curious if you think Guide:Generic Utility Ranger is the sort of thing that should be made for every profession (eg, "Generic profession Build Guide"). Essentially, a basic template that may not be the current FOTM trend, but is a reliable way of using the profession to do its intended job. Something like going, "Yes, you can make your own build, but please try to do it within some basic guidelines of wisdom. Here are those guidelines." It may need multiple versions for some professions (eg Ritualist or Prot vs. Heals Monk). Anyway, thanks for your feedback. :] -- AudreyChandler 01:58, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :The Generic utility ranger exists, but equivalent builds do not exist for every class. There is for example no real generic Elementalist. Misery Says Moo 08:43, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::Things such as generic dom mesmer, generic hammer warrior, etc could still potentially work, though. --Mafaraxas 01:06, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::Generic Bitchrole! FrostytheAdmin 01:15, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well, for example the Eviscerate guide already exists, but you couldn't really do it for every class. Misery Says Moo 06:15, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmmm, I sort of see your point, especially with Ele. Their "generic build", even if one was drafted up, would vary a lot between PvE and each different area of PvP, huh? I guess what I'm hoping to do is break the lengthy "Skills" sections off of guides like Elementalist where they really clutter it up, and put them into a "Create-Your-Own-Skillbar" guide where it would be more useful/appropriate. Like, Guide:Ranger is quick and to the point, and complemented by Guide:Generic Utility Ranger, while Guide:Elementalist is somewhat overwhelming. Hmmm. /thinking -- AudreyChandler 00:28, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Panic So Kind It's true :> FrostytheAdmin 00:54, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :#______^ - 09:13, 14 April 2009 (UTC) http://tn3-2.deviantart.com/fs11/300W/i/2006/209/6/6/Baby_Scops_Owl_III_by_makibird.jpg skakid9090 20:21, 22 April 2009 (UTC) My ban Ska's not allowed to serve it. However, please ban him for calling my gift of absolute beauty immoral. Thanks. - 08:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll serve Panics next ban, as I unbanned myself because I couldn't edit someone's talk. :< ~ Big sysop 08:23, 27 April 2009 (UTC) He came eagerly, expecting many things for the telling, but in the end the situation just ended up smelling, Terrible webhosts are such a bore, quoth the raven "404". Misery Says Moo 08:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :As I sit here dark and dreary, quaffing coffee, feeling bleary, expecting Mizzles and many more. But Forums-Free is such a whore. - 08:26, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::And the kind of whore who gives bad head :< Misery Says Moo 08:40, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::And an aggressive strain of herpes. - 08:47, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::And is totally indiscreet when she leaves, once she has her filthy whore money. Misery Says Moo 08:49, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Bitch slammed my door and stood there trying to light a cigarette for like 5 minutes and then called her pimp for a pick-up. - 08:53, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Didn't you hear the shit she was screaming? I fucking heard that from here man. I bet that is bullshit, I know you can keep hard for-fucking-ever for me, it's her fucking fault if you went soft. Misery Says Moo 08:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::She was just pissed that I turned her cervix into a punching bag. - 09:00, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::What's a cervix? I'm still a virgin so I don't really know all these technical terms. Misery Says Moo 09:01, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::It's that dangly thing in the back of your mouth. - 09:03, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Why don't you ever do that to me Panic? That sounds lovely. Misery Says Moo 09:08, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::You're too pretty to defile. - 09:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) lol. oh geez. Build:Mo/Me_RoJ_Smiter. 12 healing prayers investment for Orison and Blind as a counter. - 09:31, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I saw. Pretty sure a pretty similar build was recently trashed. Guild Wars players are very good at the game. Have you seen HH's more recent comments on my GWW talk? I really, really don't even know what to say to that. Misery Says Moo 09:36, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Is this one of your attempts to get me to disagreement spike someone on GWW? - 09:39, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::Panic! This page is publicly viewable! You will reveal our conspiracy! Misery Says Moo 09:41, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::FUCK! It's a wiki too so it's got an audit trail now... Hurry up and abuse your admin powers by deleting these revisions. - 09:52, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::You know, when you work out who all those IPs trolling him are, it really does look like a conspiracy. Misery Says Moo 09:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's always a conspiracy. Always. - 10:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::: --71.229 10:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Monkeeeeeeeey. Also, 71.22notrespondingonmsn? Misery Says Moo 10:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::71.22loudmusicandstatusbarflashingdisabled. :< --71.229 10:06, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Why are you so anti-social, 71? - 10:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::We have started conspiring now, I wish I could conspire with Panic today :< Misery Says Moo 10:27, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I too wish to conspire. Preferably as we dream by the fire. - 10:29, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::And maybe later you could conspire all over my chest. Misery Says Moo 10:34, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::(4:45:07 AM) Message could not be sent because a connection error occurred: love connection errors. :::::::::::::Conspiring is hard. --71.229 10:51, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::This makes me many sads. Your conspiring is beautiful by the way. Misery Says Moo 10:56, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Misery the Kind. My conspiring would be so much mightier if they hadn't disabled moving pages. :> --71.229 11:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Peeps are an amazing thing to put in the microwave. But only the chicks. The bunny ones are better for eating and snuggling. - 11:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::For one of those awesome fuckaroudnwithpowertools classes in high school, I talked my teacher into letting me make an EMP for my final project. My submitted design was a microwave without a door. I did not get credit. --71.229 11:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Heresy. Misery Says Moo 11:30, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::You should have made it, then turned it on and pointed it at him. I hear your eyes are the first things to go inside a microwave field; apparently a water core sphere with a thin membrane holding it all in is perfectly designed to explode dramatically. - 11:38, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Ups. ENTP - 12:47, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :You knew that already, you went on and on about how it meant I am introverted, when it doesn't really mean that at all. I redid the test today and I still get that. You know, when I read the description like a year ago I was like "There is a lot of bullshit in that", not seeing the bullshit so much these days, it is unspecific though. Misery Says Moo 13:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::I know. I did the test today and got the same thing. - 13:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::OBABY! No wonder we always orgasm at the same moment. Misery Says Moo 13:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::You're a bad influence. I'm pretty sure I wasn't ENTP before. Although I think it's been a long time since I even did one of these. - 13:23, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol, I really am a bad influence. Misery Says Moo 13:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's all good. - 13:30, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Can we redefine bad influence to amazing influence? I think it's more appropriate in this case. Misery Says Moo 13:39, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::POWER OVERWHELMING - 13:49, 27 April 2009 (UTC) tbh forums-free is back up --Mafaraxas 15:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC) sproing! lolurdοngs lives on. - 14:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Did his original vandalism attempt fail because of it or something? Misery Says Moo 15:00, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::It would have. The first edit was adding the nowiki tag and removing loldοngs. Then it was the classic post-edit to prevent immediate Undo. Unfortunately, Wikia's version of the wiki software allows you to Undo any edit and immediately revert it to the version previous to that. Luckily, admins seem to be able to bypass the spam filter. - 15:10, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::Moo, wiki is bad social place--Relyk 15:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::So's your face. - 15:19, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::My cervix says different while you were punching it yesterday night--Relyk 15:27, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::GTFO Relyk, you suck. Misery Says Moo 15:30, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Where bitches like you are concerned, I don't look at the mantle when I'm stoking the fire. - 15:32, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::I love you both too ^_^--Relyk 15:38, 27 April 2009 (UTC) http://www.telegraph.co.uk/telegraph/multimedia/archive/01391/ned_1391874f.jpg :That is a horse with a moustache btw. --71.229 07:36, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::it certainly is. #________^ - 11:10, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Well fuck you internet, I am going home. Misery Says Moo 16:00, 28 April 2009 (UTC) With a whole fucking horse... No... 500 fucking horses... Misery Says Moo 09:33, 29 April 2009 (UTC) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Misery Says Moo 11:37, 30 April 2009 (UTC) MA SPPPPOOOOONNNNNN IS TOOOOO BIIIIIGGG FrostytheAdmin 16:09, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Dear Panic I heard you like this band and hope you don't. In other news, Misery and I have consummated our marriage. Have a good day. Also, Misery says you can share. 19:38, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Panic! at the Disco is pretty incredible. Most people just dislike them for the same reasons many people dislike Fall Out Boy - they have a relatively huge following and many people are tired of hearing their songs overplayed. This is exactly why I don't listen to the radio. I can listen to my favorite Britney Spears and Panic! songs whenever I want and never become tired of them. :3 ··· Danny Does 20:45, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Do you seek Amy? >.> I don't respect a singer (BSpears) who calls herself a slut. 21:14, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::No, I do not like panic at the disco. - 21:16, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I hope you didn't cry :( 21:22, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Misery is a whore. :< - 21:29, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I have plenty of self-respect and I call myself a slut all the time. However, I possess a penis rather than a vagina, so this is more socially acceptable. ··· Danny Does 22:11, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well you do NOW... But there was a time, Danny, when I could have had you in three holes. :< - 22:16, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::My picture timeline cannot lie. ··· Danny Does 22:41, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Dear Panic (version 2.0!) I'd like to inquire upon available spaces for GvG/HA. I suck at everything, but vast improvement can be made via sex. Thank you for contacting me through User talk:Misery. Misery Says Moo PS: Copying Misery's siggy is fun :) I love you Mizzles!! <3 :Wut... Misery Says Moo 15:55, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::The cake is lies. EDIT: My sig is failing me. 15:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :but u lrdy in da gild Misrey? ok u cn com but u cnt play wif iffy nemore cuz shes prty shit. Plus she reminds me of our Queen of Hearts. - 16:00, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Queen of Hearts? I'm confuzzled. Also, I'm leet at Meteor spam. QQ 16:01, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::Then join bond tbh. We'll put you on ele. - 16:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Our bondage is angelic. Misery Says Moo 16:07, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::To save the world from devastation... - 16:09, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Reminds me of Pokemon. And I just might :) 16:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC)